


Thanksgiving Gathering

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: Holiday [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor get together for Thanksgiving. Part of The Holiday Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers. It happens about a year after Halloween Fun.

The two of them stared at the large turkey in front of them but neither of them made a move towards it. Thor had made it and the both of them were not quite sure how edible it was. Loki was a great cook, but hadn't brought anything but a store bought pie with the price tag still on it ,he hoped that his brother hadn't stolen it. There was other food on their plates: corn, mashed potatoes,rolls and stuffing all of which were made from cans, or made by someone else. Steve had made a good part of the meal since he was cooking for the Avengers anyways. Steve even offered to cook the turkey, even though he was not fond of Loki or the fact that Thor and Loki were spending even more time together. However, Thor had wanted to cook it.

"Did you defrost it?" Loki asked sounded doubtful.

"Yes. " Thor replied. There had been two large turkeys in the fridges and theirs' was nearly as large as the one meant for all The Avengers. Loki nodded but didn't look any less doubtful. Thor might be offended if he also hasn't yet taken a slice, in fact neither of them had even cut it. Instead they starting at it the same way humans stared at slugs.

"One of us should cut it" Loki said but his expression didn't change. Thor took the carving knife and started to cut into the bird. Turkey wasn't his favorite bird to begin with and he could understand why most humans only had it for the holiday called thanksgiving. He sliced into the skin to reveal white meat. The both of the exchanged a quick 'so far so good' glance'. Thor sliced a few more pieces and put the carving knife and fork down on the blue and white table-cloth. Thor moved one of the slices to his plate and Loki followed suit the two if them cut the slices into smaller bite size pieces, both of them cut it up much more than was needed. When they could hardly cut it any further The two if them exchanged another quick glance before they bit into it. Thor focus was instantly drawn to his brother face which was blank and very unhelpful, he hated how stoic his brother could be.

"How is it?" he asked he had tasted it himself but he wanted to know what his brother thought. Loki rather than answering immediately bit into his roll.

"Well?" Thor asked again getting impatient when Loki took another bit of his roll rather than answering. Loki looked up briefly at him and then back to his roll.

"It was, acceptable." he said before taking another bite of his roll. Thor couldn't help the grin that leapt onto his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
